Luciana Vilbrun
Luciana Vilbrun is the protagonist in Cobalt Flats. ''It never ceases to amaze me the lengths at which you Humans will go through to deny your own mortality. - Luciana Vilbrun Description Luciana Vilbrun is a Mylorian, a species that very closely resembles humans from a planet roughly 45 light years from Earth. She came to Earth to study humanity, and at the start of the game is in the process of establishing a new identity, which she is required to do periodically to prevent others from realizing that she does not age like humans do. Physically, she appears to be a human female in her early twenties, with an athletic, petite build, blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her clothing, makeup, hair color, and eye color can be changed throughout the game. Luciana's personality changes depending on choices made by the player during the course of the game. "Good" choices will shift her personality towards a willful paragon of justice, while "Evil" choices will make her more ruthless, turning her into a sort of anti-heroine character, with a third option of mixing the two roads and creating a generally "Neutral" character. Justin Salter, the lead writer of the game, stated that Luciana is a character that he created over a decade ago and has always wanted her to star in some piece of fiction, finally settling upon a sandbox style game. "Luciana is a good-hearted character with a strong sense of justice, but I didn't feel that forcing players to adhere to the personality I'd developed for her over the years was true to a sandbox setting, so I elected to allow the player to mold her personality somewhat to fit their personal play style." Trivia * Luciana goes by the name "Lucia" during the game, likely to hide the fact that her true name is not of Earthly origin, or possibly because one of her previous identities may have used her true name before. * Salter stated that Luciana's species makes her an excellent protagonist in this style of game, pointing out that her species is far more durable than humans, and could more feasibly survive the insane amounts of punishment that such a character goes through, also stating that "a superhuman alien being surviving a one-on-twenty firefight with humans is slightly more believable." He does admit, however, that his own designs for the fictional species were stretched in the name of gameplay. * Luciana is a vegetarian, a topic which she brings up at least once during cutscenes. She will also mention it during the mission Medium Rare while running through the slaughterhouse. Her comments imply that her entire species practices some degree of vegetarianism. * Even if you choose all "evil" plot choices, Luciana retains a degree of honor and respect, causing her to become a sort of anti-hero character rather than an immoral maniac. * If you choose to side with the Third Street Saints during the Hostile Takeover mission, Luciana will protest the concept of purple as a gang color, stating that she always felt green was more fitting. This is an inside joke referring to the fact that Volition Inc. had originally intended the Saints to use green as their gang color, but had changed it to purple following the use of green in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas for the Grove Street Families.